deathbattlefanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Wario VS Scourge
Wario VS Scourge is a What if? Death Battle created by Chompy-King, it later got adopted by Raiando, it features Wario from Mario series and Scourge The Hedgehog from Archie Sonic franchise. Description Nintendo VS Sega/Archie Comics, these two Crazy Doppelgangers of the Most Iconic Video Game ''C''haracters are Duking out, can Wario's obese weight crush Scourge's bones or will Evil Sonic outspeed Greedy Treasure Hunter? Interlude Wizard: They are characters of the twisted and wrong. They wrong the rights. They are the copycats of the brave heroes who came before them. They are...the evil twins. Boomstick: Wario, Super Mario's greedy and mischievous rival... Wizard: And Scourge, Sonic's green, sinister-meaning twin. '' '''Boomstick: Now, while we would normally stick to the bare essentials for a Mario VS Sonic fight, as' the Sonic Super Forms can be countered by Mario Power-ups, we won't be doing that this battle. Wizard: Since Wario does possess his Wario Man form, unlike an other Mario character, and Scourge's Super Form acts different from, say, Sonic's, Knuckles, or Shadow's, we will be allowing the combatants to use these forms in this Death Battle. '' '''Boomstick: He's Wiz and I'm Boomstick.' Wizard: And it's our job to analyze their weapons, armor, and skills to find out who would win a Death Battle. (Death Battle Doors close and open for Wario's bio) Wario Wizard: The Mushroom Kingdom is an amazing and magical place to be. However, that doesn't exactly mean it is the safest. Great villains like King Bowser and Lord Fawful constantly attack this wonderful place. That's when Super Mario, the famous hero of the Mushroom Kingdom, steps in to save the day. Boomstick: Just like he has millions of times before! However, with Mario having so much fame, their is bound to be that one person who is jealous. So jealous, that they started a life long rivalry with Mario, and made it their job to one day defeat him and steal his fame. His name is...Wario. AH! HE'S HIDEOUS! ' ''Wizard: Actually, there is more too Wario's origins and his past his past with Mario than that, Boomstick. You see, Mario and Wario were actually childhood friends growing up. They went to plumbing school together. Everyday after school, the two would go back to Mario's house and play their silly games such as Cowboys and hide and seek. '''Boomstick: Really?! Who would want to be friends with that...that...thing! Wizard: Exactly, Boomstick. Mario was Wario's only friend. However, when the two played their favorite game, Cowboys, Mario always got to be the good guy, while Wario was the bad guy who always got chased around by Mario and ended up getting "captured." They played Cowboys '''1,256 times', and every time except once was Wario the bad guy who got chased around. The one time Wario did get to be the good guy sheriff? Mario laughed at him. Not only that, but in every game they played, Mario would always win. '' Boomstick: Geez, and this kid who laughed and teased Wario is the same friendly and kind Mario that we have now? Talk about an attitude change! When Wario eventually grew ticked off with Mario because of this, and as they grew up, Mario became the "cool kid" at school, while Wario became the overshadowed, unpopular, fatty nerd. He grew very jealous of Mario's good looks and good grades at school. ' ''Wizard: However, when Wario saw that Mario was now the hero of the Mushroom Kingdom, with a girlfriend who is royalty, a loving brother, a great plumbing job, and millions of fans all over, that was when Wario finally snapped. '' '''Boomstick: So, taking Mario's outfit as an inspiration, and with a creepy new sidekick and partner in crime named Waluigi, who was also a loser, by his side, he became Mario's ultimate rival. ' ''Wizard: Wario started by trying to take over Mario's Castle - '' '''Boomstick: Wait, what?! Since when did Mario have a CASTLE?! Wizard: Anyway, long story short, things didn't end up too good for Wario. A''fter this failure, Wario has kind off branched out, going on his own treasure hunting adventures and even starting a really successful gaming company, called WarioWare Inc.'' ''Yet time to time, Wario and his pal, Waluigi, will still barge in and give his rival and his brother a hard time, such as sneaking into kart races and cheating in sport events. However, when needed Wario will help Mario and his friends, but only for a reward like food or money. '' Boomstick: So, with a long origin story aside, we can explain that name of his. Wario, simply the "M" in Mario flipped. ' ''Wizard: Nope. You are wrong there, Boomstick. Why it seems obvious to assume that, Wario's name actually comes from the Japanese word for "Bad," which is known as "Warui," and mixed that with Mario's name, making Wario's name mean "Bad Mario". It is easier to understand when you look at Waluigi's name, where the name "Luigi" and the word "Warui" is mixed, and in Japan, you get the name "Waruigi," meaning "Bad Luigi." '' '''Boomstick: The more you know! ' ''Wizard: Wario, commonly referred to Anti-Mario, possesses superior physical strength, enough to make him one of Nintendo's strongest characters, even though he has a remarkably short height. Wario is able to not only lift, but throw enemies almost 5 times his size very far and very quickly with no trouble at all. He can perform punch packing attacks such as the Corkscrew or the Pile-driver. One of his signature attacks involves him charging forward at high speed, and ramming through anything in his way with his muscly arm. Another allows Wario to slam the ground with his fist so hard, that the entire ground shakes and causes a mini earthquake, throwing his enemies off guard and making them too dizzy to stand. '' '''Boomstick: Wario spends most of his time watching TV and eating whole heads of garlic. This makes him so fat, that he is able to crush enemies just by jumping on them! Wario's sheer weight is exactly 308 pounds. Hey! Just like my ex-wife! And Wiz's Mom! Wizard: More like your Mama, Boomstick. Wario is known for eating just about everything in sight. With a bite of his inhumanly large jaws, Wario can eat almost anything. One of his signature attacks is to actually chew on his enemies. '' '''Boomstick:' OKAY, WHAT?! That's called cannibalism, kiddies! Don't do it! Jeez, now I know why parents say that video-games are bad for kids nowadays! Their promoting cannibalism! Wizard: But Wario's most famous weapon is his Wario Bike. With this giant bike, Wario can speed around at incredible speeds, almost twice as fast as a normal motorcycle at it's limit can. Wario can ram into his enemies with it and run them over, as well as being able to throw it and crush it's victims. However, Wario is not exactly the best driver, as he lost his license way back in Mario Party 4. Another vehicle of his is Bulldog, a pink fighting plane Wario uses to navigate the skies. Wario also possesses a number of disguises that can help him in combat in their own special way, as well as giving him a stylish outfit. Boomstick: In Wario's weaponry when he is in his Genius Wario disguise is the Ultra Hand. This extendable boxing glove will shoot forward and smash into and through anything in it's way when Wario pushes the two handles together. Genius Wario can also see invisible doors and warp pipes in this outfit. When in his Thief Wario disguise, he runs faster and can jump higher. Also, as Sparky Wario, not only can he control electricity like a boss, but he looks like a Dragon Ball character! ' ''Wizard: Cosmic Wario, another one of Wario's disguises, gives Wario a spaceman outfit, and allows him too shoot burning hot laser beams from a ray gun. However, this disguise makes Wario much slower than before, but he can still float around. Let's not also forget Wario's Wicked Wario disguise, allowing him to fly without running out of energy for long periods of time. Also, Arty Wario, which allows our antihero to paint pictures of items he needs and then bring them to life so he can use them. '''Boomstick: Captain Wario is one of Wario's lesser known and used disguises. This makes Wario a pirate, and allows him to shoot missiles from a little submarine he is given. It allows Wario to have great navigation when underwater, something he seriously lacks by himself. Captain Wario also has a sharp, dirty sword when in this disguise on land. Finally, Wario's last disguise is Dragon Wario. In this form, he can breath fire and is invulnerable to extreme heat. Hey! Just like a Hot Pocket! Y'know what, I'm going to go nuke myself one. Want one, Wiz? Wizard: What?! We have a show to run! You can't have lunch in the middle of it! Boomstick: I'll take that as a no. Wizard: Wario's smarts is something that has confused many players. Sometimes, he shows a vast knowledge of machinery and tech, while other times, he can't pay attention for more than 10 seconds and can easily be manipulated. Wario's ultimate motive is treasure. Treasure and money is the only reason for Wario to do anything, and is the main reason of almost all his adventures. He's very greedy, and when he wants something, he gets his heart set on it and will go great distances just to get it. '' '''Boomstick:' Treasure doesn't actually make Wario physically stronger, but it pushes him to keep going, sometimes making him more powerful. Wario also possesses many variety of Power-Ups, starting of with Fire Flower and Super Carrot, Fire Flower gives him some Indian Feather for some reason and shoot Fireballs while Super Carrot gives him Bunny Ears that allow him to fly around for a short amount of time, 3 magic pots to enhance him in combat. The Bull Pot allows him to charge forward and smash into enemies. The Jet Pot allows him to fly for short periods of time. And the Dragon Pot, which is the same as Dragon Wario. Now onto the Invinsibility Power-Ups, first is the Iconic Starman, it grants him Invunrability for a short time. And if Wario picks a Power Flower, he will become Metal Wario, a giant hunk of metal that can smash through anything and can survive anything! It also greatly increases Wario's punching force. Nintendo, you got it all wrong. A big and and buff man picks a flower and then becomes even manlier and a truckload more durable and powerful? Not exactly sure sure that's how it's supposed to work. If anything, it should make him weaker, if you know what I'm saying! Wizard: Wario can also turn into a giant when he eats a Super Mushroom, making him bigger and stronger for a short time. Wario Man, however, is Wario's ultimate weapon and final resort. When Wario enters this form, he will take a bite out of Magic Garlic, and undergo a transformation as a cloud of gas forms around him. When the gas clears, a new person stands where Wario was - Wario Man. '' '''Boomstick: So, creative naming aside, Wario Man is pretty much invincible. He barley flinches to anything, as well as getting a boost in all his powers. His strength doubles, if not triples, his speed, one of his weakest points, greatly increases, and he now has the ability to fly like a real superhero. Top that, Superman or Goku! ' Wizard: This form makes Wario very dangerous for Wario's enemies, but sometimes, it makes Wario dangerous to himself. He is very clumsy in this form, slipping constantly because of moving too fast or throwing too many powerful punches at once. This could leave him vulnerable. Remember, he is very durable, but he isn't invincible. '' '''Boomstick: And remember,' if you see Wario patting his belly, RUN! He is about to do the Wario Waft, his most dangerous move he has. In this action, he farts a fart so explosive, that not only does he blow enemies back and blind them with putrid gases, but he himself actually gets blasted into the air so unbelievably high! The longer he doesn't use this move, the more he charges it up and the more explosive it is. And with Wario Man? The fart is ALWAYS explosive. But if the fart itself wasn't enough, he will surely try and crush you with his heavy body on the way back down! ''' ''Microwave beeps.'' '''Boomstick: Yes! My Hot Pocket! Wario opens up a Treasure Chest with a Colored Key, an "!" Mark appears when Wario saw the Treasure, he pulls it out and Wario gives the player a "V" mark. '' (Death Battle Doors close and open for Scourge's bio) Scourge Wizard: Scourge The Hedgehog. One of Sonic The Hedgehog's most dangerous and sinister enemies and possibly one of the most brutal and merciless fictional characters ever. Although, before he was Scourge, he was Evil Sonic, an almost identical clone to Sonic besides the dark outfit. Furthermore Evil Sonic had a very interesting past before he became the sinister Scourge. '' '''Boomstick: Really great naming on that one, Sega and Archie. Evil Sonic? Really? You could not come up with a better name than simply ''Evil Sonic? Wow... Wizard: At about the age of seven years old, Evil Sonic's father, and king of his Anti-Jules Hedgehog, had created the Great Peace and had promoted it all over their dimension of Moebius to save it from ruin and conflict. The Great Peace was basically a time period that joined everyone in a giant, peaceful group hug. The dimension, with no war or violence, was happy and peaceful, but Evil Sonic wasn't. Because of all the commotion over The Great Peace, his father didn't give him any attention, and Evil Sonic knew him as, as he said it, " a man with empty words." '' '''Boomstick: Evil Sonic hated the Great Peace, being a follower of violence, and wanted to see the world, even if it was his own, burn and crumble before him. Ten years after the Great Peace was declared, the dimension started to become dark once again, reaching rock bottom. With the dimension, and his father, weak, Scourge swept in, dethroned his old man, probably assassinated him, and was ready to rule. Now THAT'S what I call revenge! ' Wizard: One day, Evil-Sonic decided to team up with Rouge The Bat and steal the Master Emerald, while in the progress of stealing the Giant Emerald, Knuckles' Father: Locke caught them in the place and they started to fight, while Rouge managed to distract Locke, Evil-Sonic had a chance to get the Master Emerald and transform into his Super Form, and declaring it as his birthday gift, but before he could do so, Locke managed to give him a Chaos-Infused Punch, giving him Two Scars. Boomstick: Geez, that's gonna hurt at 3 in the morning. ' ''Wiz: But Anti-Sonic recovered and he noticed that his Fur is changed to green and his Strenght was enchanced, so he decided to call himself Scourge The Hedgehog and claims that his Evil-Twin days is over. '''Boomstick: But Scourge still uses the same attacks as Sonic's, so just because your fur color is changed and having your strenght enchanced doesn't mean you're completly original. Wiz: Boomstick, you just Triggered the Sonic OC creators. Boomstick: Anyway, as like i said, Scourge The Hedgehog has the same abilities as Sonic, being able to run at Supersonic Speed and able to keep up with Sonic, he also has the Iconic Spin Dash, ya know the move where Sonic curls up into a ball and charges into his opponents, as well the Homing Attack, Which is a self explanatory. Wiz: One more thing that Scourge has in his pocket is the Anarchy Beryls, which is like the Anti-Mobius counterpart to Chaos Emeralds. Boomstick: With those, Scourge becomes into Super Scourge, in this form his Speed and Strenght Increases and also gives him Invunrability, in which he beat the Crap out of Freedom Fighters and Suppresion Squad all togheter without an Effort, also Super Scourge lasts a little longer than Super Sonic. Wiz: However, the only downside of this form is when it runs out, Scourge's loses all the Stamina, Speed and Strenght, thus making him Helpless. Boomstick: not to mention that Scourge can be really Arrogant at times, but overral Scourge The Hedgehog is a one Psychotic Hedgehog you don't wanna mess with. '''''Scourge The Hedgehog turns into his Super Form. Super Scourge: Hail to the King Baby! (Death Battle Doors close and open for End Analysis) Pre-Battle Death Battle! Wiz: Alright! The combatants are set, let's end this debate once and for all! Boomstick: It's time for a DEATH BATTLEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!!!! (Death Battle Doors close and open for the fight!) It was a gloomy day outside of the Wario's Castle, The clouds are grey, the grass is grey looking, until suddenly a Giant Golden Ring appeared in the sky and a group of animals and land on the ground. The first guy was a green hedgehog that wears a biker outfit and red shades, he goes by the name of Scourge, the rest are The Destructix, a group of seven Criminal Mercenaries that work with Scourge, they all look around and see that they are in a different place. Scourge: Hmmm, it looks like we find ourselves in a different place guys, maybe we should walk around and find something interesting here. Scourge and The Gang started to walk around and then saw a Castle Flying Frog: Hey Boss, look at this Castle right here. The Castle was really huge and it had a giant W symbol on it. Scourge: Hmmm, looks like we're gonna dethrone another worthless ruler, let's go. Scourge and The Gang walk to the Castle, the Green Sonic kicks down the Door with his Sneakers, and they all enter the Castle, and for the surprise they saw a huge pile of Golden Treasures around, Scourge lowers down his Red Shades. FIGHT! wario vs scourge render2.jpg|LeTotalMemer2 Conclusion Next Time Trivia *This is second time Raiando uses Nintendo and Sega Characters. * All of Wario's voices are sound clips from the actual Wario games. * Scourge is voiced by the same person who voiced Deadpool in a previous Death Battle episode, Deadpool VS Deathstroke, Takahata101. * The Wario sprite used for this is his previos sprites from popular online fan game, Super Smash Flash 2. * The Scourge sprite is a modified Sonic Sprite of Sonic Advance. Category:What-If? Death Battles Category:'Anti-Hero vs. Villain' Themed Death Battles Category:'Mario vs Sonic' themed Death Battles Category:Raiando Category:Clones themed Death Battle Category:Death Battles with a Returning OMM Combatant Category:Death Battles by 2 Different Series Category:Death Battles by 2 Different Companies Category:Human vs Creature themed DEATH BATTLEs Category:'Video Games vs Comic Books' themed Death Battles Category:Adopted What-If? Death Battles Category:'Rivalry' themed Death Battles Category:'Nintendo vs Sega' themed Death Battles